


2013/06/04 Word of the Day: Zither

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/04 Word of the Day: Zither

**Author's Note:**

> **Zither**   
>  [A musical instrument, consisting of a flat sounding board with numerous strings stretched over it, that is placed on a horizontal surface and played with a plectrum and the fingertips](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/04.html)

Sherlock loves the seedy underbelly of London.

He loves it so much, he's studied every nook and cranny so that it's like the back of his hand (pale, practiced, lined with blood vessels, and nails are neatly trimmed; his front are littered with calluses from detective work, hand-to-hand combat, and from typing on small cell phone keys).

The one thing he can do without is Mycoft's overreaching ability to control so many parts of it. (They were never really good with sharing.)

If given his way, he will live and consult here until the end of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of [this](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/49560438263/alectoperdita-digdog-bbc-sherlock-theme%0A).


End file.
